Out of a dream
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Es el momento en que Lucy ingrese a la universidad, su vida tranquila se vera interferida cuando se encuentre con que el chico de sus sueños es real... ¿Como lidiara con eso? AU/NALU
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, volví entre los muertos para traer una nueva historia; ojala les guste...

Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Prologo/Capitulo 1_

Dormí pensando en lo mismo, en alguien que no existe, en un futuro que no existe, en un todo y a la vez en nada.

Esa idea me rondaba en la cabeza y me volvía loca, un chico, de mi edad, de orbes color jade y cabello rosa -¿por que rosa?- porque eso lo hacia único y especial, de actitud alegre y tierna.

Me imagine como seria si algún día el formara parte de mi vida, ese individuo sin nombre cabe decir, llegaría de forma inesperada pero a la vez minuciosamente planeada, me saludaría y exigiría saber mi nombre, hablaría conmigo de forma natural y con el tiempo se convertiría en mi amigo -el mejor que podría tener- después de varios intentos se daría cuenta que me ama... Y la historia sigue hasta morir de anciana.

Pero, quien hubiera pensado que se volvería realidad.

El molesto sonido del despertador hizo que fuera desterrada de la tierra de los sueños y volviera a la realidad, mi primer día de universidad para ser exactos, había un día radiante no como mi cara que parecía cualquier cosa, me dirigí al baño a cepillar mis dientes y a lavarme el rostro, tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha -oh bendita ducha- después de salir me vestí con algo sencillo, tampoco es que fuera a modelar a la universidad, una palera manga corta, unos jeans claros y unas zapatillas, tome un cuaderno y una lapicera, las metí a mi bolso y me fui a desayunar.

Mis padres fallecieron cuando tenia catorce en un accidente automovilístico, desde ahí empece a vivir con mis primos virgo y leo, los cuales eran tan solo unos años mas grandes, ahora vivo sola, trabajo y estudio, cualquiera diría que no necesito trabajar por la jugosa herencia que dejaron papa y mama, pero, quiero valerme por mi misma y hacer que nunca he tenido ese dinero.

Al terminar de desayunar volví a cepillar mis dientes y me fui a la universidad, que quedaba relativamente cerca de mi casa.

En el instituto hice grandes amistades, como lo eran la temida presidenta de la clase Erza Scarlet, una pequeña ratona de biblioteca Levy Mcgarden, una tímida pero algo obsesiva Juvia Loxar.

Este seria el día del reencuentro, en las vacaciones me dedique a trabajar en una biblioteca, entraba temprano y salia tarde (me encargaban los inventarios) por lo que no tenia tiempo de salir o ver a mis amigas, en cambio me entere -por juvia- que Levy había ido a visitar a unos parientes, Erza había salido con su novio Jellal y Juvia había trabajado como salvavidas en una playa en la costa.

Iba metida en mis pensamientos, tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que por poco seguía derecho y no entraba a la universidad; en la entrada se encontraban no mas que un par de estudiantes dispersos y algún que otro afiche adherido a la pared; este año empezaría a estudiar literatura ya que quería ser en un futuro una gran escritora.

Me adentre al gran establecimiento -de nombre fairy tail- y camine hasta encontrar a la orientadora, ella me señalo cuales serian mis clases y mis horarios, me dirigí al salón de la cual seria mi primera clase, pero en el camino choque con una persona, la cual hizo que cayera al suelo, botando mis cosas y las suyas de paso.

Disculpa, es mi culpa, estas bien? -me dijo-

Estoy bien, te ayudo a recoger tus cosas -le conteste quejándome, al terminar de recoger las mías, que eran muy pocas, lo ayude con las de el, que eran bastantes en su mayoría libros, lapices y algún que otro pincel-

Gracias, te ayudo a levantarte -me tendió su mano y lo mire a los ojos no lo había mirado antes, eran de color jade, su cabello desordenado y de color rosa- Tu eres... -murmure sorprendida, pero al parecer el escucho-

-Eh? Oh... Que maleducado soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel y tu eres?

-L-Lucy Heartfilia

Un gusto Luigi, oh! Voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos -me quede pasmada, el era el chico con el que había soñado, de los pies a la cabeza era exactamente igual, lo vi alejarse hasta que se mezclo con la multitud-

-Pero mi nombre es Lucy...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, se preguntaran ¿pero si las personalidades no coinciden en absoluto?, bueno esta narrado por Lucy por lo que habrán muchas veces en las que ella pensara algo totalmente contrario respecto a una persona, como, cuando ella dice que el chico de sus sueños es tierno.

Ojala sea de su agrado y dejen reviews :3

Adios :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora :C

Aqui les va el capitulo nuevo :D

Fairy tail es de Hiro mashima

* * *

Me dirigí al salón de clases, con la mente en la luna, -¿cómo es posible que ese chico sea real?- me preguntaba una y otra vez, -¿y si esto nunca paso?, ¿y si me estoy volviendo loca?-

-si sigues hablando sola, la gente lo puede creer- me dijo un chico mientras me sonreía de forma cálida.

-¿no puede ser dije todo eso en voz alta?- exclame avergonzada mientras el chico reía un poco, me detuve a observar al chico, piel algo morena, ojos y cabello color azabache, de buen porte y físico; creo que lo conozco de algún lugar, me detuve a pensar cuando recordé quien era.

-eres el novio de Juvia, ¿no es así?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto, no es como si juvia nos hubiera mandado fotos a todos…-

-Es una de mis mejores amigas, de hecho, ¿la has visto?- pregunte.

-creo que todavía no llega, ayer me llamo diciendo que traería a Erza- Su expresión era graciosa reflejaba puro terror, veo que ya conoce el carácter de mi amiga pelirroja.

-Si viene con Erza no llegara tarde – le dije y mire la hora en mi celular, al notar esto el también vio el suyo-

-voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos- se despidió

-adiós- le dije, moviendo mi mano.

Seguí caminando, con una dirección fija, mi salón de clases; iba tarde, en mi primer día de clases, no es que quisiera aparentar algo pero, tampoco me gustaría causar alguna mala impresión.

-Por fin, salón 231- suspire y respire hondo, mentalizándome antes de entrar pero, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Buenas noches mm...- el maestro miro la lista en su mano -señorita Heartfilia, pase, pase que sus compañeros no muerden-

Camine dignamente o eso es lo que quería aparentar, hasta que el borde de un escritorio se interpuso en mi camino, me tropecé y en medio de mi caída bote un par de lápices que estaban en un borde; en medio de algunas risas y murmullos que mis compañeros no trataban de ocultar, recogí los útiles y trate de levantarme, pero realmente me dolía la rodilla.

-Ven, te ayudo- me dijo una chica que no conocía, tenía el cabello albino, largo y sus ojos eran de color negro, muy oscuros; era realmente hermosa.

Tome su mano en silencio, vi que ella le dijo algo al maestro y me dirigió fuera del salón.

-Mi nombre es Mirajane, me puedes decir Mira- se presento mientras caminábamos, o más bien ella caminaba y yo trataba de hacerlo -me dan lastima...-

-¿Quienes?- pregunte curiosa.

-los idiotas que tenemos por compañeros- suspiro y yo reí un poco.

-Es un gusto- le dije. -mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia-

-El gusto es mío- sonrió -Lucy ¿por qué estudias literatura?-

-Quiero ser en un futuro una gran escritora- dije segura de mi misma. -¿y tú?, Mira-

-Amo el romance- dijo, mientras enseñaba una mirada soñadora.

Seguimos caminando, contando algunas anécdotas y conociéndonos mejor, me fije en mi mano y me di cuenta que todavía sostenía los lápices que había tirado con mi tropiezo; eran dos plumas, una de color blanco y algunos detalles dorados, y la otra era completamente negra, estaba algo gastada y tenia inscritas las iniciales L.H, en color plata.

-Mira, ten- le entregue los objetos, ella los recibió y vi su mirada nostálgica.

-Gracias, son muy preciadas para mí.

No hablamos mas hasta que llegamos a la enfermería, era muy limpia y totalmente blanca, una mujer de aparentes cincuenta nos atendió, se llamaba Polyushka.

-Lucy te dejo en las manos de Polyushka, nos vemos- me dijo retirándose de la pulcra enfermería.

-¿Qué te tienes niña?- musito la enfermera, tenía la piel pálida, su cabello era de un rosa claro y lo tenía recogido, no era muy alta, su voz era un poco tosca.

-Me pegue en la rodilla- la verdad es que ya no me dolía tanto, pero con tal de salir de ese salón...

-Déjame ver- sus manos no encajaban con su actitud, era muy delicada -No tienes nada malo, solo te quedara un" pequeño" moretón, el director me llamo hace un rato, así que si quieres quédate en la enfermería- me dijo un tanto molesta, cuando cruzo la puerta alcance a escuchar cosas como "más le vale que no toque nada" y "odio los humanos"-

Lo último me pareció raro, observe mi alrededor y decidí no tocar nada por mi bien.

Pasaron unos quince minutos los que me había pasado mirando al techo, recostada en una camilla, decidí no volver al salón y salir a conocer los alrededores del campus.

Me pasee un buen rato, hasta llegar frente a un edificio que me pareció sorprendente, era muy grande, sus paredes eran decoradas por dibujos abstractos muy coloridos, habían varios árboles y flores por doquier; decidí entrar, camine por los pasillos que encajaban muy bien con la decoración del lugar, husmee por cada puerta encontrándome con diversas habitaciones perfectamente equipadas para que fueran ocupadas por diversos artistas, escultores, pintores, cantantes, bailarines; seguí caminando por ahí hasta encontrarme con una puerta semi abierta, era genial, habían estanterías por doquier llenas de libros, primero pensé que era una biblioteca, pero era más que eso, era la habitación de un escritor.

Iba a salir de la habitación hasta que me encontré con algo que llamo mi atención…

* * *

¿Que le llamo la atención a Lucy? :o

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por los reviews a:

Lala2209, Srigneel, Luni-lu 123, SilverTheHedgehog13 :D

Un review?...


End file.
